Living Without You(Even if it's only for a weekend)
by the-clock-on-the-wall
Summary: You goes on a trip with her father, and it leaves both Chika and You thinking about their feelings towards each other
1. Goodbye You

Living Without You(Even if it's only for a weekend)

Chapter 1: Goodbye You

**Author Notes**

**This is my first attempt at Fanfic, so I know it won't be great but after reading fanfic for awhile now I wanted to give it a go, so here it is.**

**Bask in the Sunshine if you will :)**

"Everything's packed and ready to go!" You shouted excitedly as she's about to go on a sailing trip with her father for the weekend. Since this Monday was labor day, her father had some time off and invited You to go on a trip with him. You of course, having the spirit of a young sailor, happily agreed to come along.

Chika contenly watched You double check that her belongings were indeed all packed. She was happy that her best friend got to spend more time with her dad, especially out in the place You connected most with. A slight hint of sadness could be seen in Chika's bright scarlet eyes, she didn't want her friend to leave, Chika would be bored all weekend. "Now for sure I'm ready!" You had already gotten up and walked to the door, and Chika quickly followed suit.

They walked to the dock in silence, You just taking it all in before she had to go, and Chika focused on the ash-brunette.

_Why do you have to be so pretty You-chan, now what beautiful person can I admire?_

Chika snapped back into reality as she walked straight into a pole. "Owww," Chika groaned, rubbing her left eye. She was too concentrated on the beautiful sailor beside her that she had failed to notice the pole she had slammed into.

"Chika-chan are you okay?" You's voice filled with concern as she walked directly in front of her best friend in order to make sure she wasn't badly hurt.

"I'm fine, my eye's a little bruised but it should be okay." You wasn't too satisfied with this answer, but her focus shifted into why the orangehead hadn't seen the pole right in front of her.

"Chika-chan you should be more careful, what distracted you so much that you weren't aware of that pole?" Chika's cheeks went a crimson red, as it it was You that had distracted her. Chika didn't know what to say, what could she say? She couldn't tell You that she was admiring her beauty, even if Chika thought of it as a natural thing girls do with each other. It would just sound weird, and would probably make You think of her as a creep. At least that's what Chika thought. Seeing as the mikan lover had failed to answer, You changed the subject, much to Chika's relief.

"Never mind that, we should go get you some ice." You stated as she went to her dad's boat to grab some ice from there. Chika wanted to object, but some ice would probably be helpful. As You ran to the boat and hopped aboard, Chika tried to plan out the rest of her day. It was still early, so she'd have a lot of time but Chika couldn't figure out what to do. Most Saturdays she spent the whole day with You, either hanging out at each others homes, or out shopping or doing something fun. When Chika wasn't with You she'd text her constantly, but that wouldn't be possible with You at sea.

Lost in thought, Chika yelped as she felt something cold push against her eye. You had returned with a pack of ice, and had called her best friend's name various times, but seeing as Chika didn't respond, decided to go ahead and handle Chika's-starting-to-get-purple-eye-problem and press the ice to her eye.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to surprise me like that You-chan," Chika whined. You being amused by the ginger's whining, chuckled silently.

"Anyway I have to go now Chika-chan, my dad's getting restless," stated a slightly sad You. Chika reluctantly said goodbye to her childhood friend, staring into You's sparkling blue eyes, similar to the ocean.

_I could stare into those breathtaking eyes of yours forever You-chan, and I'd never get tired of it._

Chika slowly drifted back into the real world as You turned around and went aboard her father's ship, looking back once atop to wave a final farewell to the ginger. Once You-chan was out of sight due to her position on the boat, Chika procedeed to leave, there was no point in hanging around the ship any longer. The only thing that would accomplish was making her even more sad and lonely that she already was.

Chika wasn't quite sure where she was going, but the fact that You-chan wouldn't be with her no matter what she did or where she went was enough to make Chika's day a thousand times gloomier.

**Author Notes**

**My writing isn't the greatest but you have to start somewhere, please comment any feedback you have, I would love some suggestions, tips or thoughts on the chapter.**

**I'll be posting chapter 2 soon so stick around, and may you have a great day!**


	2. Discovering Feelings

Chapter 2: Discovering Feelings

**Author Notes**

**It took me longer than I expected to write chapter two, but it's done!**

**Bask in the Sunshine if you will :)**

"Now I have to figure out where to go," Chika mumbled to herself. She had just left the dock and was wandering around town trying to think of something that would help pass the time, because there was no chance of her having fun without You around.

Unable to think of anything she decided to just head home, then maybe she could get some of the lyrics done for the song they were working on. Chika didn't really feel like walking, to be honest, she didn't really feel like doing anything at the moment, her life was dull without You beside her. Since her lack of motivation got ahold of her she took the bus home.

Once Chika got home, she slowly walked to her room and slumped down on her bed. She laid in that position for a few minutes, not wanting to move, and having no need to move.

After having a few moments of rest she decided to at least attempt to write some lyrics. Chika got as far as taking out her notebook, picking up her pen and then slamming it back down because her mind was blank.

"Aargh, I can't do anything with you gone You-chan!" Chika shouted through clenched teeth pulling at her hair. But why couldn't she? Sure You-chan was her best friend since her childhood, but back then she could be apart from You and still be fully functioning. Chika was always a little sad when she wasn't with the young sailor, but it had never been this bad.

It wasn't until recently that having You by her side was a necessity. Chika just couldn't put a finger on _why _she couldn't be apart from You without her sanity being ripped to pieces. Was it because she had known You for so long? Did she just get used to You being there so that when she wasn't she felt off. Or was it something more?

Chika couldn't possibly have feelings for her best friend, it was her best friend after all. You're not supposed to have a crush on your best friend, it was against the law of nature.

It was the most logical answer, and her heart seemed to agree with it but Chika's mind just couldn't quite grasp the idea. As Chika recalled her past conversations and interactions with the young Wantabe, she realized it could only be true.

In her mind she would always admire her, and look at her with a gaze only one of her devoted worshippers would have. Chika would savor every moment with her, and replay those moments with her in her mind each night. Before Chika thought of it as appreciating You's beauty, enjoying her time with her childhood friend, and merely looking back on her day. Except now that she had somewhat of an understanding of her feelings towards you, since she still couldn't grasp it all, she knew that she was crushing on her best friend this whole time. Not only had You not noticed, but neither had Chika.

Now that she thought about it she realized she'd have to tell You. Chika couldn't go on like this, her life would become a nightmare if she didn't tell You about this, being without her would only become worse over time.

The problem was that she knew that if she admitted her feelings to You and she pushed her away, her life would be worse than a nightmare, it would be reality. Not only would Chika lose her best friend but she would also lose the ability to ever be happy again. That was not a world Chika wanted to live in.

As the panic in Chika rose, she didn't know what to do, but she couldn't just sit here and do nothing. She quickly grabbed her jacket and ran out the door of her house, she needed to talk to someone, but who?

After running for a few minutes, Chika slowed down to a stop, panting but only slightly sweaty. "Who can I talk to?" Chika asked herself. After sitting down on the steps near the beach an idea popped into her mind.

_Kanan! That's it, I can talk to her!_

Now with new-found hope Chika ran to the diving shop. She got there pretty quickly since it wasn't far away. She made sure to slow down when entering, because she didn't want Kanan to be alarmed, which she would be if she saw her carrot-top friend running at full speed into the shop.

Chika then walked over to where Kanan should be which is normally behind the counter, and as she expected there she was leaning against it.

"Oh hey Chika-chan what are you doing here?" Kanan questioned in a calm soothing voice. Chika stood there for a few seconds, as she hadn't planned how she was going to do this, but she didn't want to seem awkward so she replied.

"Umm…well you see I…uh…need to talk to you about something." Chika stuttered with her words because she was a bit embarrassed to ask for help with her feelings, but she knew it was necessary.

"Sure, anything, the shop hasn't been too busy today so I have time, now what is it you want to talk to me about?" Kanan was always willing to help her long time friend, or pretty much anyone in general.

"Well, it's about...Y-You-chan." Chika struggled through her words, as her cheeks had a slight tint of pink dusted on them.

"Oh, I see." Kanan knew this conversation was soon to come, she had seen the way Chika looked and acted around You. Chika's feelings towards You and vise versa had become apparent to everyone around them. It was astounding to find out that Chika had barely discovered that she had a crush on You, at least Kanan assumed that was what Chika was here to tell her. It was a possibility she meant something else, but an unlikely one at that.

As Kanan expected Chika proceeded to tell her all about her emotions and worries concerning the ash-brunette. Throughout this whole process, Kanan stood there as a supporting presence, not saying a word until Chika was done talking. By the end of it Chika had broken down crying, and Kanan simply walked around the counter to give Chika a comforting hug.

The two girls stayed like that for a few minutes, Chika holding onto Kanan's shirt while Kanan held her tight. Then finally Chika let go, with her eyes red and puffy.

"You won't really know until you ask, so take a chance, it might do you some good," She replied. Kanan knew that the feelings were mutual between the two, it was as clear as day. Except Chika didn't quite understand that yet, but Kanan figured she shouldn't be the one to tell her that.

"I don't know, what if she doesn't feel the same way?" Chika inquired. She wasn't sure of what to do, should she risk it or not?

"Just trust me on this, it'll turn out just fine," Kanan responded with. She really hoped Chika would take her advice, it would make her friend a lot happier.

"Ok then, I will," Chika declared. She was finally convinced, nervous of course, but she had made up her mind. She was going to tell You about her feelings for her. "Thanks Kanan, I needed this, I'll let you get back to work now."

Chika then left the store, and walked back home. The sun was starting to set now, she had been talking to Kanan longer than she thought. Once she got home Chika went up to her room, and looked at herself in the mirror.

Chika knew the task ahead of her, she was definitely scared, but she was ready for it.

**Author Notes**

**It might be a little while before I upload chapter three, but I'll get it up as soon as I can.**

**Hope you have a great week!**


End file.
